viagem
by silva908
Summary: sete capítulos 1 epilogo aprecio reviews sejam elas conselhos ou criticas
1. desconfiança e reconciliação

desclaymer: os personagens pertencem a snk a historia e original e aprecio muitos os reviews sejam criticas ou conselhos rate m terá 5 capitulos e um epilogo

viagem 1

k:preciso fazer uma viagem volto amanhã  
>kula:precisa ir mesmo?<p>

k;preciso mas por que quer saber?

kula:queria fazer coisas com voce mas espero voce voltar

k:isso eu resolvo agora disse beijando a mesma eles vão pro quarto e dão ums amasos

k:tenho de ir diz se arrumando denovo

kula;volta logo

k:engraçadinha

kula:te amo diz beijando o mesmo

k:tambem te amo

k viaja

no dia seguinte k retorna

kula:meu amor diz o abraçando

k:que foi?

kula:nada

k;ta bem diz beijando a mesma vamos?

kula:fazer coisas?

k:isso mesmo

eles vão até o quarto e dão ums amasos

k:posso levar um tapa mas voce já me traiu?

kula:dash seu;...nunca disse dando um tapa no rosto do mesmo

k;ai!desculpa mas prescisava saber

kula:me deixou magoada sabia.

k;desculpe amor

kula:por que duvida de mim

k;mas o kyo me disse tantas coisas que voces ficavam se pegando quando eu viajava eu não sei o que pensar

kula;voce não confia em mim

k:o que voce quer que eu faça?

kula;já que nao confia em mim e melhor agente parar

k;eu confio em voce

kula;então prova

k;tenho um otímo jeito vamos viajar?

kula:e pode ser pra onde?

k;madrid

kula;e bom lugar quando?

k;amanha

no dia seguinte ja no avião

k;logo agente chega em madrid eu quero te provar de todas as formas

kula;voce e muito safado diz dando um beijo no mesmo

k;não provoca ou eu te pego aqui mesmo

kula;duvido

k;nao devia ter dito isso diz a arrastando pro banheiro do avião

kula;louco

k;so se for por voce diz tirando a roupa de kula e a beijando

kula;para diz tirando as roupas dele

k;não paro diz voltando a beija_la

eles ficam se pegando alguns minutos e voltam para os asentos

kula;voce e louco

k;avisei pra não provocar

piloto;apertem os cintos vamos aterisar

kula;voce ainda está animado?

k;em casa voce resolve isso

kula:ta bem

eles chegam em madrid a noite e seguem para o apartamento de k

k;essa e nossa casa pelo proximo mes

kula:linda

k;paga sua promeça diz tirando a roupa

kula;ta bem vamos?

k;a vamos eles ficam se pegando

no dia seguintek se levanta + cedo e prepara o café da manha pra kula 30 minutos depois k volta pro quarto com a bandeija do café

k:doce?

kula:oi?

k;seu cafe diz colocando a bandeija entre as pernas de doce

kula;te amo diz beijando o mesmo

eles toman café e vão dar um passeio

kula;faz dois anos hoje

k;vai ter festa lá em casa vamos?

kula:voce e insasiavel não?

k;sou e voce tambem

kula;vamos

eles vão pra casa e faem amor 1 hora depois

kula; agente não para de jeito nenum

k; verdade amanhã agente volta pro rio

continua...


	2. retorno

viagem 2 retorno

contem cenas de lemon

um mês depois eles voltam ao rio rio de janeiro

kula: k?

k:oi amor?

kula: nós devíamos parar de fazer amor por um tempo

k:por que?

kula não diz nada

k:vamos doce e bom você gosta

kula;ta bem

k;tira essa roupa. diz sem roupa nenhuma

kula: tem certeza disso?

k;tenho diz se aproximando calmamente

k começa a beijar o pescoço de kula e vai descendo calmamente por seu corpo até chegar em sua feminilidade e começar a chupa-lá

kula: para k.

k:não paro diz voltando a chupa-la

kula: para k_zinho

k;desiste eu vou ouvir voce gritar

kula: não vai.

k;tá difícil diz penetrando doce.

kula: para diz gritando

k estocava mais forte e rapido a cada grito que kula dava.

kula;ta machucando para.

k;pede que eu paro

kula;não

k continua estocando forte e rapido

kula;para k por favor?

k:não foi tão ruim foi? diz indo mais devagar pra ambos chegarem ao apice

kula;você me machucou que fez isso?

k:desculpe e ouvi sua conversa com athena aquele dia

flashback on

athena: doce!

k; ja vai diz abrindo a porta

enata;oi k a doce ta onde?

k;la no quarto.

athena sobe as escadas e k logo atrás

athena;oi me conta tudo você diz fechando a porta do quarto

kula;athena somos casados o que você queria?

athena;sei mas como ele e na cama?

kula;mansinho demais.

k; se ela soube-se o por que não reclamava diz em pensamento

athena;por que não fala com ele.

kula;mesmo manso ele machuca.

athena recebe uma mensagem do shingo e vai embora

k entra no quarto

kula;você ouviu?

k:não

flashback off

kula;então foi por isso?

k;foi desculpa.

kula;ok vamos tomar um banho estamos suados/

k;ok

eles fazem no banheiro e tomam banho depois

k:de novo?

kula;e de novo.

k:vamos a praia so assim paramos.

kula;boa ideia.

kula;vai pensando em parar bobinho você me paga diz em pensamento

k;eu não vou parar conheço minha esposa ela vai aprontar...

continua...


	3. praia

viagem praia

notas iniciais

desclaymer;os persionagens são da snk e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos

eles vão a praia

k;isso e relaxante

kula;e mesmo,vamos mergulhar um pouco?

k;não pode ir se quiser

kula;por que não?

k;não sei se voce se lembra mais estou se roupas de baixo

kula;eu fico aqui com voce diz beijando o mesmo

k;para.

kula;não mesmo diz subindo no colo do mesmo e descendo a mão por dentro da calça do mesmo apertando o membro do mesmo de leve

k;ar aqui não.

kula continua apertando k

k;ar para doce alguem pode ver a gente

kula;k são 10 da noite so estamos nós aqui e ao diser isso começa a chupar k de leve

k;para.

kula;que foi k?

k;para quer terminar isso?

kula;quero

k;então vamos pra casa

kula:olha sua situação

k:eu aguento vomos

já em casa no quarto

kula começa a chupar k o mesmo passa a controlar a velocidade com que a mesma a chupa

kula sobe no colo do mesmo que começa a chupar seus seios a fazendo gemer

ele começa a penetra-la rapidamente até ambos chegarem ao apicé

k:doce nunca mais usamos proteção desde a viagem a madrid ja faz um mes e meio

kula;verdade k mas agora vamos dormir que eu estou cansada

eles dormem pelo resto da noite

no dia seguinte

k:nem dormindo larga o osso

kula;claro que não tenho que cuidar do que e meu

k se levanta e prepara o cafe da manhã para os dois e leva pro quarto o colocando entre as pernas de doce

k:seu café doce

kula que romantico diz beijando o mesmo

eles tomam café e fazem depois

k;nos fazemos muito

kula;e verdade

k;doce voce acha que sua mãe iria gostar se nos tivesimos um filho/

kula;ficou doido ela vai matar a gente

k;que acha de falamos com ela?

kula;não custa tentar.

eles ligam pra diana e ela vai até a casa deles

diana;qual motivo de voces terem me chamado aqui?

k;assunto serio eu e doce bem...

diana;não me diga que voces brigaram?

k;não e isso eu e ela queremos ter filhos

kula;e nos queremos saber o que voce acha?

diana:voces estão loucos filhos tá certo são casados e cedo de mas não concorda k?

k;não concordo a doce tinha razão não adianta falar com voce

diana;se e assim tudo bem vão em frete mais eu aviso não quero ver voce chorando por causa dele doce.

kula;não vou não se preocupe

diana vai embora

k:sua mãe e dificil em doce

kula;eu disse

k;bom agora vamos la pra cima

notas finais do capitulo:galera o prximo capitulo sera tentativas

espero comentarios e dicas nos reviews

o capitulo 4 saira semana que vem junto ´com o capitulo 9 da fic vida em familia especial


	4. discusão

viagem-discusão

notas iniciais

desclaymer;os persionagens são da snk e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos

k:agente tem que conversar?

kula:sobre o que?

k:nois dois.

kula;voce esta pensando em separar?

k:não e isso e sobre outra coisa?

kula;ok

k:voce sabe que amo mais voce sabe eu não consigo perdoa traicoes se me traiu diz agora por que o kyo tornou a me atormentar com isso!

kula:eu nunca te trai!

k:não?então que mensagem e essa?

mensagem;-

kyo;e ai kula agora que o k viajou voce bem que podia me dar uma chance to tentando a meses quero uma chance que tal?...

k:e então?

kula:eu nunca te trai!eu to gravida!

k;kula isso é serio?

kula:e serio eu to gravida!

k;e meu o do kyo?

kula;quantas vezes vou dizer nunca trai voce!ele e seu filho sim!

k:ta bem mas vamos conversar com o kyo ok?

kula;certo k-zinho.

continua

notas finais do capitulo:galera o prximo capitulo sera tirando a limpo

espero comentarios e dicas nos reviews

o capitulo 5 saira semana que vem junto ´com o capitulo 9 da fic vida em familia especial


End file.
